


Not Careful Enough

by Redvines1595



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Agony, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Feels, M/M, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvines1595/pseuds/Redvines1595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reacts to the first (and last) time Sebastian tells him he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Careful Enough

Jim smiled at Sebastian as he exited the bathroom after his shower. From his spot on the king sized bed, he had a great view of the sniper’s arse as he pulled on a t-shirt and boxers. “See something you like, boss?” Sebastian raised a brow at him.   
“Only what’s mine,” Jim replied with a smirk. “Come here, tiger.”  
The consulting criminal watched as his lover crawled into bed next to him. He pulled Jim close from behind and gently pressed his lips to Jim’s shoulder.   
Jim yawned softly and closed his eyes, exhausted from the day. “How’d the job go?”  
“Just as planned,” the sniper replied.   
“Excellent,” he hummed. “I suppose I’ll have to reward you in the morning.” Jim let out a soft sigh of contentment as Sebastian kissed the crook of his neck gently.   
“I love you…”  
At first, Jim wasn’t sure he had heard him right, but Sebastian spoke again. “God, I love you, Jim.”  
Jim’s body went tense. /Oh, God, this can’t be happening/, he thought to himself. /How could I have been so careless?/  
Jim pushed Sebastian away and sat up in bed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Jim?” The sniper asked in confusion. “I… I shouldn’t have said it, should I?”  
“No,” Jim replied, “you shouldn’t have.”   
The criminal got up from bed and went over to the wardrobe. “Jim, I’m sorry. I… I should’ve known you weren’t ready for that.”  
Jim bit his lip as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, keeping his back to Sebastian. He took down a shoe box from the shelf inside and opened it. He had hoped it would never come to this, but it was inevitable.   
Jim turned around and pointed the gun at Sebastian, tears streaming down his face. The sniper froze. “Jim… What’re you doing?”  
Jim let out a sob and shook his head. “I… I-I’m so s-sorry, Sebastian. I don’t h-have any other choice. Tiger, I…” His hand shook as he cocked the gun. “I love you.”  
“Jim, wait!”  
There was a bang and a splatter of blood everywhere. Jim dropped the gun and squeezed his eyes shut. He thought only of Sebastian. His smile. The first time they’d kissed. Everything. And then it was gone.   
Jim opened his eyes and stared at the fresh corpse laying in his bed. “Oh, fuck,” he muttered under his breath before going to the nightstand to grab his phone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer. “It’s Moriarty,” he said nonchalantly into the phone. “I need a clean up.”


End file.
